creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eyeless Jack
Is it weird I consider this pasta one of the greats like Slenderman or Jeff The Killer? Burning mah face... at night (talk) 01:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Pretty tasty pasta. It was good. CreepyStoryTeller 15:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller Damn! this pasta is creepy, good work man MSV Estevanico (talk) 04:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Category Why is there a "Bad" category :/. The category's nonexistent, so why is it there... It is a mystery... Unsane (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahhahahahaahahahaa N30KID (talk) 15:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC)N30KID Quite a carefree docter, huh? "Your kidney is gone and your brother is dead. Sorry. Have a lollipop." Enjoyed the pasta. [[User:LostGod2000|'KITTIES!']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' (are adorable)]] 19:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) '''I can not read this! I keep looking at the pic D: its TO creepy looking :( Creepygirl532 (talk) 23:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC)creepygirl532 Typo. Fix it before I rip my hair out. "I started into his eyes" "started into" "STARTED" YOU STARTED INTO HIS EYES?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? *flips table in a grammar-nazi fashion* Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) 8/10 few things wrong with this story, how did he know it was going for his lungs? and if it wanted lungs, why wasnt his brothers lungs eaten? and why would police leave the corpse in the halway with his kidney lying there? why did the doctor say 'thing'? overall though, a good creepy story i'd rate 8/10 Like some others have said, some things don't make sense, like the doctor and knowing he was about to lose his lungs. Aside from that, it was pretty good, although much of the scare-factor seems to rely on the image that was provided. The ending also felt a little unfulfilled. Overall, it was alright. 7/10. Mariberry (talk) 17:41, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ My actual reaction. Even had the hoodie and a leather jacket with the exact same designs on. Talros (talk) 07:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) mask hey im trying to contact whoever started this story, i really like it, and my friends and i starting a band, and everyone wants to do something special to be known by, and i want to use a mask of Eyeless Jack. i didnt know if you would be ok with this, so i decided to ask you before i did. i hope this finds you, and i hope i dont sound like an idiot. thanks Condroid3000 (talk) 05:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok,who would take a picture of something that is about to kill it???Lol. 17:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Nick Too many cliches. For example, -Wake up in the middle of the night -See something, as in every pasta, mistake it for something harmless -Attacked in the night -Someone killed at that same attack Clicherama. This will get a 7/10 from me, but not enough to hit the greats. Predictable. How do I figure out who made this pasta?Paranovafiles (talk) 21:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC)